


Instinct

by Lucyverse



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: AU where the twins were raised together, Drabble, Humor, M/M, brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is protective and he doesn't even realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

‘Your Majesty, do try not to gnash your teeth. You’ll whittle them down,’ said D’Artagnan without even looking up from his paperwork but the king didn’t seem to hear; Louis looked like a cat that had been thrown into a cold bath and then catapulted into the air to dry.

Although, scowling was the King’s normal resting face according to his closest friends, so nobody had questioned his mood up until now.

‘D'Artagnan, my skin is crawling,’ he said between closed teeth, left eye twitching dangerously, ‘and I feel hot all over. Am I dying?’

‘No, sire. That’s something called rage.’

‘Rage? But why?’

His most loyal musketeer gave a heartfelt shrug, ‘I think Raoul’s pining for Philippe has set your brotherly instincts on edge.’

‘Oh…well what do I do?’

‘You could confront them outright. Or have Athos restrain his son. Or leave them to make love in the pantry which I heard them planning just earlier--’

‘PHILIPPE, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.’


End file.
